Reflexiones OUAT
by strngrmills
Summary: Esto NO es una historia ficticia, sino mi opinión subjetiva sobre temas relacionados con la serie y el fandom (leer bajo tu propio riesgo). Si alguien quiere que dé mi sencilla opinión con respecto a cualquier tema, que se sienta libre de pedírmelo en los reviews. Besos 3
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa. Bueno, esto como dice el summary, es un "fic" en el que me dejáis propuestas en los reviews y yo opino sobre algo del fandom (algo que haya ocurrido en la serie, perosnajes, polémicas, etc)

Así que aqui esta mi humilde aportación, mi punto de vista sobre un par de temas. Si alguien que comente sobre algún tema, alguna teoría, lo que sea, ya sabéis donde encontrarme ;))

* * *

Guerra de los ships:

Este primer "capítulo" lo voy a utilizar, básicamente, para hablar acerca de la guerra de ships que se ha instaurado en el fandom Oncer.

Personalmente, soy Swen a muerte, y también me encanta Snowing. Y me molesta mucho ese comportamiento inmaduro e intolerante con respecto a otros ships. Quiero decir, todos tenemos nuestras parejas o personajes favoritos, pero eso no nos da derecho a insultar los gustos de otros.

Por ejemplo, Hook es un personaje que, lo admito, odio. Pero no por eso voy insultando a los fans del personaje, o de Colin, o al mismo Colin. Lo veo, sinceramente, estúpido. No me gusta Hook, ni CaptainSwan, pero no voy a insultar gratuitamente en la red a esa pareja, o a los actores, o a quien los sigue.

Si me atacas, está claro que voy a defenderme, pero si voy por twitter y veo, por ejemplo, un edit de OutlawQueen, no comento nada ofensivo, paso del tema y ya está. Si me dices que mi personaje o pareja favorito no merece la pena, te responderé.

Así que, por favor, os lo suplico a todos, no insultéis a otras parejas ni a otros personajes. Todos tenemos nuestros gustos, así que si no te gusta X pareja o personaje, no leas una historia sobre eso y no sigas cuentas de redes sociales que vayan sobre eso, es estúpido.

Además, no le veo el sentido a insultar a los actores. Entiendo que a alguien no le guste Snow, por ejemplo, pero no es comprensible que porque no te guste ese personaje tengas que insultar a Ginnifer. Lo veo absurdo a más no poder. Los actores son actores, seres humanos con sentimientos que interpretan un PERSONAJE FICTICIO. Repito: PERSONAJE FICTICIO, NO ES REAL, ES SU TRABAJO.

Volviendo al tema de los ships, ODIO, y repito de nuevo: ODIO que se insulte a parejas homosexuales o que NO sean canon. Y esto no lo digo solo por Swanqueen, sino por otras parejas. ¿Qué tiene de malo que te guste que dos chicos o dos chicas sean pareja? El amor es amor y punto. Con respecto a lo del canon, como ya he dicho, personajes ficticios. ¿Tan mal está que los fan queramos que dos personajes ficticios estén juntos? Si vemos más química con respecto a dos personajes… es nuestro problema, no insultéis.

En fin, que creo que es una idiotez insultar, en general. Tengo amigas de este fandom con personajes y parejas diferentes a las mías y no insultan ni insulto. Si mandan una foto de una pareja que no me gusta, la borro. Si voy por twitter y veo una cuenta dedicada a un personaje que no me gusta, la ignoro.

Creo que todos en este fandom, como en el resto, deberíamos de ser respetuosos con los otros, sólo así habrá armonía.

* * *

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Woooww, follow, fav, reviews... Parece que os gusta mi manera de pensar XD. Aquí otra reflexión más; me encantan las vuestras, por cierto ;) Ya sabés, para lo que me necesitéis, a vuestra disposición estoy. Seguid así chic as, adoro leeros ;*

* * *

Fics incestuosos:

Los reviews de Love Girl, susy40 y Guest me han dado una pequeña idea para dar otra opinión: los fics incestuosos.

Como supongo que ya sabéis todos, estamos en Fanfiction y esto es un supuesto fic. Pues bien, suelen predominar los fics románticos en prácticamente todos los archivos. Y una pequeña parte de esos fics son fics en los que miembros de la misma familia están liados.

No voy a mentir, he leído fics de ese tipo más que nada por curiosidad. Con OUAT, el sentido del incesto se me hace un poquitín relativo. Claros casos de Incesto serían Elsanna, RegalBeliever, BlackQueen o Emma y Snow. Pero, ¿se podrían considerar los siguientes fics como incesto? Esta es mi opinión:

SnowQueen: No. No comparten ningún lazo de sangre, y sinceramente, la relación estrictamente Madre-Hija no me la trago. Es decir, mi madre biológica a la que idolatro muere y mi madrastra tiene edad de ser mi hermana mayor (seis años). La puedo considerar una hermana, una mejor amiga, pero eso de madre lo veo complicadillo. Así que para mí, no es incesto. De hecho, me había planteado hasta escribir una historia con esta pareja XD

WickedQueen: Tampoco, aunque bueno… es difícil de decidir. Es decir, comparte sangre, pero no se criaron juntas ni nada parecido; así que para mí, que se liaran sería como liarte con tu enemiga ;)

SwanQueen: algunos haters de esta archiconocida pareja dicen que son familia, pero a ver, una cosa clara: Regina no tiene ningún parentesco con Emma. No es su abuelastra ni nada porque lo que cuenta es el mundo actual y no lo que pasó en FTL. No hay genes de por medio. Son de la misma edad. Así que, para mí, esto no es incesto en absoluto. ¿O es que acaso nuestra reina parece una abuela? ¿No, verdad? Pues ea, arreando, que son novias y no familia X""D

Conclusión final: no sé vosotras, pero para mí, incesto sería algo tipo Elsanna que comparten sangre y pasado, o RegalBeliever aunque no haya sangre de por medio, pues Henry se ha criado con su madre desde bebé. Además, hay gente a la que parece que le da vergüenza admitir que ha leído fics de estos tipos. Sólo decir que no pasa nada, cada uno tiene sus gustos; yo por ejemplo, soy incapaz de leer BlackQueen, me da asquillo, pero eh, SnowQueen a muerte, compañer s.


	3. Chapter 3

Mi humilde opinión de Snow haciendo de EQ:

Mi opinión es que no ha estado tan mal. Creo que todos comparamos cuando vemos a Ginny haciendo de EQ, la comparamos con Lana y no deberíamos.

Por otra parte creo que todos comparamos esa versión con la EQ Regina, cosa que tampoco deberíamos hacer. Bajo mi punto de vista, Snow no ha estado tan mal de villana porque, si hubiera hecho la EQ directa que era Regina, que no se esforzaba por esconder su crueldad, hubiera sido peor. Creo que ha estado bien porque no ha perdido el toque de Snow de la serie, es decir, crees que ene le último momento es va a volverse buena pero ZAS, te equivocas, te mata. Es esa EQ dulce, el toque Snow, pero sigue siendo una villana.

No sé, yo opino. Creo que ha estado bien, porque ha sido un universo alternativo, pero con el toque original del personaje. Y eso sí, vale que Lana ha sido la EQ desde el principio, pero Ginnifer, para ser su primera vez como villana de verdad de la buena en OUAT, no ha estado mal.


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa! Bueno, he vuelto, y esta vez he decidido hablar de mí. Os cuento: hace un tiempo, comencé a escribir una historia llamada "Inestabilidad y Toxicidad", la cual era, como era de esperar, Swanqueen. Hace poco, al subir le último capítulo, un Guest me "insulto" porque se parecía a Glee. Lo gracioso es que en el tráiler de la historia y en una nota de autor se veía claramente que me estaba basando en la serie Glee. Desde que comencé a escribir, la música me inspiraba a escribir, así que si me gustaba una canción a veces la ponía e la historia paraa expresar mejor o dar ambiente. Si alguien ha leído ya varias de mis historias, sabrá que soy una gran Gleek , por lo que era de esperar que escribiera algo de ese estilo.

Digo esto porque desde que comencé a leer fanfictions a los doce años (tengo quince) vi que había fics maravillosos que aún así, recibían críticas de personas porque esa historia seguía ciertos criterios. Hay escritores de fics que se adaptan a cualquier cosa, que pueden escribir sobre cualquier pareja o cualquier tema. Yo no. A mí me gusta plasmar en mis historias cosas que haya visto o vivido personaelmente, lo cual siendo tan joven como soy, en poca cosa.

Hace unos día leí la bio de la autora light and snow. Me gustó su bio porque te advertía de que en sus historias x personaje solía ser siempre de x manera; me gustó esto porque te da una idea de si la historia o el autor te va a gustar, si comparte tu punto de vista, etc. Yo personalmente, y con la pareja Swanqueen, siempre busco historias en las que sigan más o menos los mismos patrones (Emma posesiva y celosa, es a Regina a quien le rompe el corazón y no al revés, etc). ¿Por qué digo esto? Pues la verdad no lo sé, sólo necesitaba decirlo. Si ves que cierta historia no va contigo, o no te gudta y te han avisado, ¿para qué seguir leyéndola? ¿Para criticar? Esto lo digo no solo por los fics, sino por edits o fanvid. Hay gente que se dedica a criticar el trabajo de otras personas sin pararse a pensar en el esfuerzo que hay detrás. Gente que no se pasa días borrando capítulos de un fic porque no le cuadra cierta escena; gente que no se pasa horas cortando videos ni buscando la música adecuada para hacer un fanvid medianamente aceptable o coherente; gente que no se pelea con el Photoshop intentando hacer un buen manip.

No sé en otros fandoms, pero los oncer presumimos de, independientemente d enuestros ships o preferencias, ser creativos y artísticos. Tenemos fics maravillosos, fanvids que te hacen llorar y edits que son obras de arte. Por favor, sólo pido un poco de empatía y de respeto; sobre todo para los que están disfrutando de nuestro trabajo. Creo que el odio no conduce a nada. Personalmente, yo no podría ver un fanvid ni leer una historia ouatlawqueen, por ejemplo, sabiendo que no me gusta esa pareja; o no podría hacer lo mismo con el caso de una historia en la que Regina le ponga los cuernos a Emma porque no me gusta ese tipo de historia. Simplemente las ignoro, no me pongo a fijarme en cada detalle para luego poner verde a nadie.

P.D: el guest me dio a entender que no tenái imaginacio, lo cual me hace gracia porque sí que la tengo, y he contemplado muchísimos tipos de fics diferentes, pero prefiero escrbir sobre cosas que conozco y no meter la pata aunque me repita más que el ajo. Si aguien quere que escriba sobre algo, lo que sea, ya sea como historia o como reflexión, es libre de dejarme un pm o un review, gustosa responderé


End file.
